Detective John Hardiman-Cold Night Rain
=Detective John Hardiman-Cold Night Rain= By Carl Edward Thompson and Joseph Gilbert Thompson Maveric Lion Productions c. 2010 Introduction.Character of Detective John Hardiman -ex Alpha Omega Warrior is based on several fictional characters.First and foremost Marvel Comics 's Deathlok series-the First one and not those other comic soap opera attempts later on.Despite a badly written comic,the character still is more real and more memmoral than Michael Collins and those other guys.Bruce Willis here contributes to the next two with Big John McClain and Sin City Hardigan. John Hardiman combined several features of previous detectives, most notably his cold detachment, keen eye for detail, and unflinching determination to achieve his own justice. He is the man who has seen the wretched, the corrupt, the tawdry side of life but still retains his "tarnished idealism". Plot Private eye John Hardiman and his partner Miles Archer are hired into service to a woman who calls herself Miss Wonderly to follow a man, Floyd Thursby, who has allegedly run off with her underage baby sister. Hardiman-always having marrage troubles and Archer take the assignment because the money is good. Spade also implies that the woman looks like trouble, though she projects wholesome innocence. That night, November 2162, retired police officer Private Detective John Hardiman is arrested at a noodle bar by officer.The arrest is a ruse to get Hardiman involved in the case .Hardiman is told by police detective Tom Polhaus, who informs him that his Archer has been shot, killed and left at the bottom of a dead-end street. His former supervisor, Bryan Walsh, tells him that several "Omega Warriors—biologically engineered humanoids who serve as soldiers ,to witch Hardiman is a member have been murdered by agents unknown.The only clues are a few items,plant matter and bits of some sort of sap like substance,that covering the victims. -offworld beings,who leave no trace of their dead bodies,except the clothing-specialized uniforms-gloves,hats ,mask,boots,all filled the remnants of decayed plant matter.It is believed that certain Agents of the Zatikhon Hygemony,called Zatikhon Enforcers-corporate hitmen have come to Earth illegally,to do away twith certain individual in the way of the Zatikhons underworld activeties. As a Private Eye and former Alpha Omega Warrior while Hardiman's job was to track down Zatikhon Enforcers on Earth and "retire" them without question. Hardiman knows that his partner was supposed to be tailing Thursby and tells Polhaus this when questioned about Archer's activities but refuses to reveal the identity of their client. Much later that night, Polhaus and his partner Lieutenant Dundy visit Spade at his apartment and inquire about Spade's whereabouts in the last few hours. The officers say that Thursby was also killed and that Spade is a suspect, since Thursby likely killed Archer. They have no evidence against Spade at the moment, but tell him that they will be conducting an investigation into the matter. When John Hardiman sees Williams's body ("For the first time in my life I felt like crying"), he makes a solemn vow: He promises that he will find the murderer and execute him himself, avoiding the U.S. judicial system altogether. He says that if he left it to the courts to punish the perpetrator, some clever lawyer would surely achieve an acquittal and the murderer would get away with his crime. This is why he himself will be the jury – and the judge, for that matter. Throughout their basically separate investigations, Hammer and Chambers work closely together, exchanging information and evidence. But each of them hopes he will be the one to find the killer in the end. Prologue Earth;Universe 174.Earth Timeline 2168-sometime before the Colonel Mark Deckark -Ghost and the Me chine Affair..New York City an abandoned section of the subterranean concourse under the City of Manhattan.A shadowy figure appears within the Eris of a large scarlet lence. Chapter xxxx. Computer Guider Systems.;Statement.;''Data system activated Nylon Industries.Foundered by Michael and James Nylon Hardiman; A Dummy Company used to launder illegal credits-cash gathered from a billion legit and illegal operations.. Hardiman stared up at several tall crystalline towers.Several movie rings moved about them,set upon cylindrical scaffolding platforms.A huge emerald globe sat atop the Seraphian Chrystal tower. This is why the rogue Omega Warriors Square was killed.They robbed the Zenn Lann Authority Warehouses,hidden in Southeast Asia,who secretly backed the Kalladon Empire,on behalf those bastards the so called ''Lord of Light.A popular nick named for the Tauron Star Empire,the Tykhon,the Ephashians and a couple of other interstellar time travelling pricks allied with such as the Shaitanus Family,the Karza's and the Moondharr Families of Atlantis. And the Zenn Lann Authorities major funders were the Zatikhons.Masked motherfucks from where across the known multiverse. Chapter xxxx. Computer Guider Systems.;Statement.;''Targetting system activated. Zatikhon Enforcer;''You can stop us all. We're like the shadows unseen-unknown,but everywhere. You can't stop us all. Computer;Statement partially true-partially false. Hardiman;Yeah,yeah,buddy.Heard it all before during the Great War.Kalladon Warriors everywhere-too.many but us Omega Warriors kicked their asses back to Southeast Ashia-Russia and far mid east.In the end thousands of them left the planet for places unknown-to settle some other world.. Computer';Information true. Hardiman;Yeah,freak-in' right.More like they went to conquer somebody else world not ours.Some freak-in supermen. Hardiman'Great.'' Computer Guider Systems.;Statement.'Incorrect responce.'' Hardiman'Stuff it,buddy. A lone face appears out from beyond a Subterranean Shuttle Platform pillar.His handsome but rugged face,silhouetted by the structure.His cold blue eyes,hidden by a Sarcom Industries,Inc.[Macroscopic Visor-tinted light brown to deflect the glair from platforms lights and also used to transmit tactical data to the users eyes.The left eye is covered by a Sarcom Tactical Macroscopic Eye patch,also assist the user in seeing beyond the normal light spectrum wavelengths.In his right gloved hand is a Paxton/Ripper Model 9,Plasma Blaster.. Computer.Interrogative.I am designed to assist you,on your various mission.Detective John Hardiman and yet you act as if I'm an annoyance. Hardiman''Lets just I have a low tolerance for bullshit since hooked up.ok?'' Computer;Understood. Hardiman'';As my old Deckard used to say.Ok then.'' Private Detective John Hardiman moved down old Sub Shuttle Plate form and onto toward the station turn style.Behind a sub shuttle moved out of the station.on the far left side of the dim lighted tunnel,conceal led inside Thannon Transparisteel tube like partitions,to protect passengers from rapid speed of in and ongoing shuttle trains.A lone robot Station attendant appear out of the old refurbished Metro Train Station Fair both,put to make passengers feel like someone alive was still minding the lonely station. Metro Transit Robo Attendant;;Good evening,Sir.Enjoy your ride.Please come again. Hardiman';Great freak in words full of talking bots,droids,puter and everything Computer Guider Systems.;Statement.'' Hardiman''Go on.' Computer;''Information;Target Sighted.Three in fact. Hardiman;'Where ?' Computer.''About 30 meters-to the left.Up upon one of the secondary levels of the station plate form.